True Love Never Ends
by onethatgotawayx
Summary: ."True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you..." NILEY. oneshot/


**a/n; I owe nothing, but the plot. (:**

_Four Months Earlier; _

Nick sat on his coach in his apartment as he sat on his sofa watching the football game from last night. "Colts are going to win the super bowl." He muttered to himself.

Nick was twenty-three years old and was a freshly graduated college student; he already had a stable job with one of New York's high top lawyer. His life was practically set, his life might be good but his love life was a different story.

He was still in love with his high school sweetheart; she was his first love, he will always remember her, but he still loved her. He was the one who broke her heart. Though a week ago he bumped into her. He thought it was fate until he met her boyfriend Adam.

Nick didn't expect her to stay alone those years they were apart after high school, but he did have a little hope that she still loved him. Just because she was in a relationship didn't mean he should just stop fighting for her right?

Nick heard his doorbell ring. He got up from the coach and walked over and opened to find Miley standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Nick smiled, as he looked at the girl in front of him, the girl he loved. "Hey Miley." He greeted her. "What are you-"

Miley squealed as she placed her hand in front of Nick interrupting him. "He proposed!"

Nicks jaw dropped as he stared at the ring in Miley's finger. He couldn't speak as he continued to stare at that diamond that ruined his chances;

Miley put her hand down and looked at Nick. "Aren't you going to say something?" she asked him as he stared at him.

Nick quickly put himself together. "Miles, that's great." He managed to spit out the lie. He never lied, but I guess there's a first time to everything.

"I know!" Miley squealed as she clapped her hands together and stepping inside Nick's apartment. "He did it so unexpectedly, I didn't even know what to say."

"A no would've been good." He muttered as he closed the door and walked behind her.

Miley turned around and looked at him. "Did you say something?" she asked him.

Nick shook his head. "No, No," he coughed. "I just said that proposals are supposed to be unexpected. " he saved himself.

"I know, but we've never really talked about getting married, he's just so amazing!" she rambled.

Nick smiled a fake smile. "I lost her." He thought to himself. Nick looked up at the brunette as she rambled about her new fiancée.

_Two Months Earlier; _

Nick sat in his apartment with piles of paper spread out on his kitchen table. Tonight was Adam's bachelor party and he was invited but he declined and decided to stay home and finished some work.

He removed the glasses from his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe your getting married." He mumbled to himself. "I really thought we can happened again.."

He had to let her go. He's been hooking up with a few girls here and there but he can't just seem to forget her. Miley was all excited and planning for the wedding meanwhile he suffered and die inside.

Nick heard a knock on his door and he walked over to it, assuming it was the pizza he ordered an hour ago. As he walked to the door, he saw Miley in his Elvis Costello t-shirt, he gave her in High School.

He smiled. "I can't believe you still have that." He pointed out and laughed.

She smiled back. "You gave it you me and it means a lot since it was your favorite t-shirt."

"Why are you here?" he asked as he step aside so she can walk in.

Miley shrugged. "I was bored, it was Adam's bachelor party," she said. "And I can't believe you didn't go!" Miley exclaimed.

"Sorry." He said. "I was busy with work." He finished as he nodded his head towards the stack of papers.

"Well then your going to have to stop working and hang out with me." Miley said as she fell back on his coach.

"That's okay with me." Nick said as he sat down next to her.

"Can you believe I get married in less then a week?" Miley asked in disbelief.

Nick frowned and looked at Miley. Miley turned to look at him. "What?" she asked as she noticed his frown.

"You can't marry him." Nick simply told her as he stood up.

"And why not?" Miley asked as stood up, confused in why Nick would tell her such a thing.

"Because Miley." he said before capturing her in a breath taking kiss. He loved the way her lips felt against his; it was something he had been dying to do in a long time.

Miley pulled away and pushed Nick off her. "What was that for!?" She yelled with anger rising in her voice.

"Miley you cant marry him because I still love you." Nick chocked out as she walked closer to Miley, trying to grab her.

Miley shook her head and backed away with tears collecting in her eyes. "Your too late." she spat. "Your way to late!"

Nick walked closer and grabbed Miley. "No I am not. I am here telling you how I feel before you go and get married Miley." He said. "I never stopped loving, I've loved you ever since I met you, please don't marry him."

Miley roughly pulled away from him as the tears fell faster from his eyes. "You are the one that broke my heart. You could've easily cam and got me back. You knew where I was, you knew my number." She yelled as she roughly wiped the tears that were falling. "Those times we bumped into each other during breaks you could've told me. You had so many chances."

"I know, but I was just-" Nick started to say with tears forming in his eyes and his heartbreaking every word Miley spoke.

"Stop. Just stop. I am getting married to Adam, you are way to late." Miley said as she held her head.

Nick sighed as he felt tears streaming down his face already. "Leave." He said. Miley looked up at him. "Please leave." He said as he pointed to the door.

Miley grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. "If you would've came after me we would be together." She said and without she walked out the door and Nick's life;

_Present Time; _

Nick walked out of his bathroom and into his room, freshly showered. Today he was just planning to chill and relax without a care in the world, forgetting what day today was.

As he walked into his room with a towel around his waist he walked toward his dressed where the dreadful invitation was;

"_You are my best friend, you being there would mean the world to me."_

Miley's words replayed in his head like a broken record; if he loved her he had to do what was right; he already knew what he was going to do.

-------

"Guys what if I trip or something." Miley said nervously as she smoothed her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't jinx yourself Miles, you won't trip." Mitchie said as she placed veil on her head. "You look beautiful." She said as she stood next to her in the mirror.

"Yeah Miley, you wont trip, th**i**nk happy thoughts" said her other best friend Alex. There was a knock on the door and Alex went over to open it; as she opened it a small, gasp released from her lips;

"Hey can I talk to Miley alone, please?" Nick asked as he walked in. Mitchie and Alex nodded as they quickly scurried out of the room.

There was silence in the room as Nick and Miley stared at each other. "You look beautiful." Nick said as he broke the silence with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't think you would come." Miley replied coldly, ignoring his compliment.

Nick sighed. "Honestly I wasn't." he said. "But I remembered you said me coming would mean the world to you and I didn't want to disappoint you." He played with his fingers for a while. Listen." He said as he looked up. "I am sorry for what I did the other night. I just lost it." He looked down and sighed.

Miley looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Nick, you're my first love. I will always love you." Miley started off as Nick looked up. "But I love Adam now and he loves me. I am happy with him and I don't want to loose you as a friend."

Nick smiled a small smile. "I want you in my life and I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." She said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back tightly and pulled away. "True love doesn't have a happy ending, but that dosn't mean we cant be happy with other people." Nick said to her.

Miley smiled; "Well I better go take my seat, good luck Miley and wish you all the best." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked out;

Miley smiled as she saw him walk out.

------

Nick took his seat next to Alex and her boyfriend Taylor. "Are you okay?" he asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Nick nodded and smiled. "If there's anything I learned is that sometimes you just got to let go." He said as he heard the church bells and saw Miley walking down the aisle with her dad on her side;

He saw her as she looked over Adam and they smiled at each other and lipped that they loved each other; he smiled.

Nick saw her at the alter and say their vowels to each other; that's all he needed to see. He told Alex and Taylor he was leaving and she smiled at him, proud of him.

He walked out of the church without looking. He stopped a taxi and stepped in giving the driver a destination. He smiled as the taxi driver drove and he passed the church as Miley and Adam came out as Man and Wife;

"_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you.."_ he mumbled to himself as he prepared to move on in life and start fresh;

* * *

**CAN YOU SAY WHOA ? (: like honestly, I have no idea where this came from. (: my best friend ASHLEY :D gave me a quote and this idea popped into my head so I decided to write it down; I really hope you like it because it took me awhile;**

**Dedicated; to my best friend Ashley, who's birthday is in a few day; love yah girly (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW; it would mean a lot to me;D black keys & Kids Inaugural should be out soon.**


End file.
